Shadow has a Glitch
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: I'm just doing my favorite scenes form the movie. I may do it, but let's first see how this goes. If there are other scences for Lilo and Stitch one and two or any other moive that are you favorite, post it in the reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Scene one: cat fight

Pinkie: I was thinking, I could do it.

Sally: Hello. You're a stinking singer, and anything you're going to do, is going to be stinking.

Pinkie: GRRRRRR! (Puts down bag)

Shadow: Don't. (Pulls her back)

Sally: You're never going to be like Rocky.

Pinkie: GASP!

Sally: Never.

She gave Shadow a mean look on her face. He had no idea who this Rocky was, but she sounds important.

Shadow: Okay. (Lets go of her)

Pinkie: (throws down her jacket) That's it!

Shadow took the camera from her bag. If there was going to be a fight, he might as well remember it.

Shadow: Smile…

And the battle begun. The first picture showed Pinkie jumping towards Sally. The next one showed her trying to grip Sally's neck. The next one showed her kicking her. The next one showed her ready to punch her. The next one showed her finally gripping her neck, it also showed Shadow with a smart look on his face. The second to last showed her pulling Sally's hair. The final one showed the dance teacher coming to stop the fight.

Scene two: men fight

Shadow had his hand on the door while Gummy was banging on it.

Gummy: Open this door!

Shadow: Who's there?

Pinkie: Shadow, open the door.

Shadow: As you wish.

He took his hand from the door and gummy fell face first on the floor. They then went back to the fight.

Pinkie: What's up with you two?

(DING DONG)

Pinkie walked over to the door and answered it. There standing there was Sonic. He asked where was Rainbow Dash and her favorite color. After that, she closed the door and got back to the fight at hand.

Gummy: He's touching me, he's touching me!

Shadow: I'm not touching you.

Gummy: AH! YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!

Shadow: Not touching you.

Gummy: TOUCHING ME!

Shadow: It's thin air.

That was when he licked his hand, and the two men were now rolling on the floor.

Scene three: Shadow's death

Pinkie had gotten Shadow into the healing chamber. She looked to see his power was almost gone. She took hold of the lever and tried to push down. It must have been very old cause it took all her strength to push it down. The chamber humed with power as it glowed. She rushed over to the glass where Shadow was.

Pinkie: Shadow, you're going to be okay now. Please okay…

Shadow opened his eyes and placed his hand on the glass where her hand was.

Shadow: I'm sorry…

His hand slid from the glass, he took one more breath before closing his eyes.

Pinkie: Shadow…

He didn't move.

Grumpy: Hurry before- oh! No…

Pinkie: Grumpy! Grumpy, it isn't working!

Celestia: Oh no…

He looked down at him and then at the bar. He looked away and at Pinkie.

Grumpy: We're too late…

Pinkie: gasp…

Celestia, Luna, and Nick, Grumpy's assistant, had sad looks on their faces. Grumpy turned the healing chamber off and opened the glass. He picked up Shadow and gave a sign.

Pinkie: No…

Grumpy: Pinkie? There- There's nothing you can do! He's gone…

Celestia: Aw dear. Come here.

Pinkie: NO!

She looked down at her with a sad look. It's never easy to say goodbye to someone you love.

Pinkie: Shadow, I'm so sorry. I kept saying how I needed you. But you needed me, more. (Takes off rose in her hair and place it on his chest and starts to cry) You're light Shadow, and I'll always love you. (Holds him tight and cries on him)

Everyone was quiet as a song form there first date ran in her memories. What they didn't see was the bar on the healing chamber was going up. Shadow's eyes opened a little. Then he touched the flower. She stopped crying and looked down.

Shadow: I'm not dead… I'm here.

Pinkie: SHADOW!

She hugged him with all her might and he did the same as the bar continued going up. The princesses walked over to him as the two scientist talk.

Nick: But, how is it possible?

Grumpy: It's not.

The two joined the group.

Shadow: I'm okay, now?

Pinkie: No more nightmares…

Celestia: Shadow! Thank the gods.

And the princess joined the hug. Everyone was talking about how glad he was alive. But he wasn't listening, he was to busying being kiss by Pinkie Pie.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie and Shadow 1

Scene one: bodyguard

Pinkie Pie had just bought Shadow to be her bodyguard. They were walking through town, when Shadow saw an old man with pale brown fur, black hair and tail, wearing a coat, hat, and sunglasses. The same with a boy with yellow skin, red hair and tail, and dark blue eyes. Acting quickly, Shadow grabbed Pinkie Pie's hand and pulled her on a nearby motorcycle. He started it up and drove away from them. He was not going back. It wasn't long till the reached a cliff. He looked out to see the ocean. With a moan, he turned it around and drove elsewhere. They reached another cliff, to see the ocean again.

Pinkie: It's kinda nice living on an island.

Shadow: An island? A place where the land is surrounded by water?

Pinkie: Yeah, why?

Shadow: No reason. Let's get you home.

He turned it and drove away they reached a stop light and standing beside them was a girl with pale brown skin, orange hair and tail, wearing a green tank top, blue shorts, and dark green sandals. Behind her was a girl with yellow hair and tail, blue eyes, wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with orange flowers, darker pink shorts, and red sandals. Beside her was a girl with long brown hair and tail, wearing a sun dress with fish all over it, and darker blue sandals. The first girl's eyes widen when she saw Pinkie Pie holding on to Shadow's chest. She turned to see her and smiled.

Pinkie: Jealous?

The light turned green and Shadow drove off. She was growling so hard, the water bottle in her hand burst opened.

Scene two: storytime

Shadow was reading a storybook Pinkie Pie owned. He was flipping through the pages.

Shadow: _How long was she when she got this book?_

He continued flipping through till he found a story that caught his attention. It showed a boy, a girl, and a golden flower.

Shadow: Pinkie?

Pinkie: HM?

Shadow: What's this story about?

He got up and sat on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the story.

Pinkie: It's the boy and the flower. You see, it's about two siblings who care for each other a lot. One day, the sister got ill. Determined to save his sister, he goes on an adventure to find the Healing Wish Flower, a flower that can cure any illness. So after a long walk, he finally reached the Cave of Wonders. When he found the flower, the guardian came out and ask what he was there for. After hearing his story, she gave him the flower. He hurried back home and turned the flower into a special tea. After the sister drank it, she was healed. Now he's happy, cause his family is okay.

Shadow didn't say anything. He wondered if it was real. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to waste more of her sleep. He got up and went back to sleep.

Pinkie: You're welcome to have that book if you like.

Shadow: Really?

Pinkie: Yeah. You seem real interested in it, so why not?

Shadow: Why?

Pinkie: Well, we're friends, aren't we.

Shadow: … Yes.

Pinkie: Good. Now, get some sleep.

She turned to her side and fell asleep. Shadow, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep right away. He didn't know why he knew a girl like her. He turned to his side, holding the book in his arms, fell asleep.

Scene three: family

Luna: So you are from a different world. That's amazing.

Just as soon as Pinkie Pie, Luna, and Shadow got out of the carriage, two men put cuffs on Shadow's hands.

Lisa: Take him to the ship.

Pinkie: Leave him alone!

Brick: Pinkie, hold on.

Rex: Lady Lisa, I can explain-

Lisa: Silence! I'm done hearing your excuses!

Grumpy: Maybe I should be going-

Lisa: And you! If it wasn't for subject 54-7C-

Shadow: Shadow.

Lisa: What?

Shadow: My name is Shadow.

Lisa: Shadow then. If it wasn't for Shadow I'd- (turns back to Shadow)

Shadow: Do I need to get in the ship?

Lisa: … Yes.

Shadow: Can I first say goodbye?

Lisa: … Yes.

Shadow: Thank you.

He walked down towards Pinkie Pie, and she hugged him.

Lisa: Who are you?

Shadow: This is my family. Small, but strong. I can't live without her.

Lisa: I see.

Shadow: I'll contact you soon.

She nodded and watched him enter the ship.

Brick: Pinkie, didn't you buy that guy?

Pinkie Pie let out a small gasp and ran up to the alien woman.

Pinkie: Excuse me? Three weeks ago, I bought him. (Holds up form) See this stamp? I own him. And if you take him, you're stealing him.

The woman gave a smile to the girl.

Lisa: I see. As of now, Shadow will remain on Earth, to not only study the way of these people, but to protect it. Miss. Pinkie Pie is as of now part of G.U.N.

Pinkie: Cool!

Lisa: You'll both have to give reports each time you complete a mission. As for you Grumpy, you and Nick will stay here as well.

Grumpy: I guess you want me to stay here and keep an eye on Shadow?

Lisa: I don't want you on my ship.

Grumpy: That too.

She walked away and entered the ship. Before she left, she turned and winked at Brick. The ship took off not after long. Shadow and Pinkie Pie looked at him with a confuse look.

Brick: We used to data.

The two looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. After the rebuild Pinkie Pie's house, she took him to her favorite spot on the island. There, you could see the sun set.

Shadow: I would have jumped out the ship the second it took off.

Pinkie: Why?

Shadow: Like I said, you're my family. I wouldn't be the same if I wasn't with you.

Pinkie: What are you trying to say?

Shadow: This.

He touched her cheek and the two kissed.

Shadow: I love you.

Pinkie: Me too.

And the two kissed again.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

This Day Aria

Inkie:

_This day is going to be perfect.  
The kind day which I've dreamed since I was small.  
Everyone will gather around,  
Say I look lovely in my gown.  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all._

Pinkie:

_This day was going to be perfect.  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.  
But instead of having cake,  
With all our friends to celebrate.  
My mission may not go well as I thought._

Inkie:

_I could care less about the deal,  
I won't partaken any cake!  
Love? Well I'll be lying when I say.  
That through any kind of weather,  
I'll want us to be together.  
The truth is, I don't care for him at all!  
No, I do not love the hedgehog.  
From my heart, there is no room!  
But I still want him to be, all mine!_

Pinkie:

_We must escape,  
Before it's too late.  
Find a way,  
To save the day!  
Hope? I'll be lying when I say.  
I don't fear that I may lose him,  
To the one who wants to use him.  
Not care, love, or cherish him each day.  
For I oh, also love the hedgehog.  
All my thoughts,  
He does consume.  
Oh, Shadow the Hedgehog,  
I'll be there very soon._

Inkie:

_Finally, the moment has arrived.  
For me, to be one lucky gal._

Pinkie:

_Oh, the party,  
We won't make it.  
He'll end, loving a fake,  
Shadow will be…_

Inkie:

_Mine. All mine.  
(Laughs)_

The end__


End file.
